Fin de semana, Principio de amor
by rosazul
Summary: Se trata de una historia YAOI romance entre chicos entre Ikki y Hyoga, cuando se quedan solos en la mansión Kido. Por favor envien reviews para saber si les gusta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia es mío, pertenecen a Saint Seiya.

Nota: _Las frases con letra cursiva son pensamientos_, (Comentarios entre paréntesis son de la autora), - las frases entre guiones expresan situaciones de los personajes o su entorno –

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Saint Seiya, sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Ikki y Hyoga. Más adelante habrá algunas escenas Lemon-light. Ahora si, pasemos a la historia...

* * *

Después de la batalla contra Hades, Saori decidió enviar a Shun y a Seiya de vacaciones a un centro psicológico especializado, pues ambos jóvenes se encontraban mal, no tanto física como mentalmente y quería darles un poco de descanso y diversión. Ella se encontraba en el Santuario junto con Tatsumi, y únicamente salía para atender algunos asuntos de la fundación. Shiriu aprovechó este tiempo de calma y le había pedido permiso para ir a visitar a Shunrey, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y estaba preocupado por ella, y Hyoga también había pedido permiso para ausentarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a Siberia y extrañaba mucho estar cerca de su madre.

En la mansión Ikki se encontró solo, al parecer nadie se había acordado de él.

¡Malditos! Todos se han ido, el burro, la lagartija y el pato. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí, ni siquiera Shun. No puedo creerlo. ¿Porqué todos se imaginan que yo no tengo sentimientos¡Pero no los necesito! –Sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- No es justo, a mi manera yo me preocupo por ellos. ¿Qué harían si no llegara a salvarlos en el último momento? Son unos malagradecidos -limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano se dijo- Soy un estúpido, no puedo esperar recibir cariño de esa bola de idiotas, además, he pasado solo la mayor parte de mi vida pero¿porque ahora esta soledad me afecta tanto?

Hyoga estaba a punto de tomar el vuelo a Sibera pero de pronto unos extraños pensamientos vinieron a su mente..

mmm, Siberia... hace tanto tiempo que me fui...extraño tanto a mi madre pero, después de que Camus hundió su tumba ¿tiene algún sentido que vaya para allá¿De que sirvió el sacrificio de mi maestro si no soy capaz todavía de controlar este sentimiento?. Pero me encuentro tan solo...tal vez sea mejor que en lugar de ir a Siberia viaje a Asgard, ahí por lo menos sé que hay alguien que me espera (y sonrió con ternura al recordar a Fler). No, no es eso lo que en realidad deseo, aunque sé que Fler me recibiría con el corazón abierto no sería correcto hacerla creer algo que no siento solamente por no sentirme solo.

Atena¿porqué me siento así? Todos tiene a alguien a su lado, Shun y Seiya están juntos, Shiriu tiene a Shunrey, Ikki tiene a Shun... ¿Shun? Oh Dioses, creo que nos hemos olvidado de Ikki. ¡Ese gruñón egoísta! No debería preocuparme por él, pero tal vez... tal vez él también necesite compañía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y regreso a la mansión Kido. Ikki se encontraba frente al ventanal cuando vio que un taxi se detenía frente al portón.. Al ver bajar a Hyoga casi no podía creerlo. Corrió a la biblioteca y se sentó aparentando leer un libro.

Hyoga entró a la mansión, dejó sus maletas y comenzó a buscar a Ikki hasta que llegó a donde él estaba.

¿Ahora que se te olvidó Pato?

Conociendo a Ikki, Hyoga no se enfadó por el comentario, además de que no pudo notar que los ojos de Ikki estaban colorados, indicio de que había estado llorando.

¡Te me olvidaste tu idiota!

Ikki no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esta respuesta

¿Que dijiste?

Hyoga se sonrojó, no era así como quería que se escuchara.

Bueno, lo que quise decir es que no quise dejarte solo -Soy un idiota, esto se escucha peor- Me di cuenta de que todos nos íbamos y no creí conveniente que una sola persona se quedara en la mansión. Tu sabes, por si algo sucediera.

Hay pato, de verdad que no sabes mentir...pero te lo agradezco.

_IKKI AGRADECIENDO ALGO?_ No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos.

¿Amigos? No sabía que tu y yo éramos amigos.

Bueno, pues si eso es lo que crees, será mejor que me vaya – y hablando para sí mismo- ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de perder mi avión por este malagradecido?

Hyoga ya iba a recoger sus maletas cuando Ikki lo atrapó fuertemente de una mano.

Espera pato... No te vayas ...por favor...yo, lo siento.

IKKI DISCULPÁNDOSE? De verdad que este si que es un día fuera de lo común. Mira Ikki, yo sé que no soy tu persona favorita. A decir verdad a veces no te soporto, pero te considero mi amigo y me sentí mal porque todos te abandonamos. Por eso regrese. ¿Por qué le doy tantas explicaciones?

Ikki se percató de que durante esos minutos no había soltado la mano de Hyoga. No pudo evitar sentirse turbado y lo soltó bruscamente.

Yo sé que eres mi amigo, que todos lo son y que algunas veces no me porto muy cordial con ustedes, pero es parte de mi forma de ser y no puedo cambiar. La verdad me estaba sintiendo muy solo y te agradezco mucho que hayas regresado.

Impulsivamente Ikki se acerco y abrazó a Hyoga, quien también sin pensarlo correspondió al abrazo.

Después de un momento Ikki se separó un poco y sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta de los ojos tan bellos que tiene este pato?

Hyoga no pudo sostener la mirada de Ikki y con la cara tan roja como un tomate terminó el abrazo.

Será mejor que suba a mi habitación a desempacar.

¿Necesitas ayuda?

No gracias, no tardaré mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia es mío, pertenecen a Saint Seiya.

Nota: _Las frases con letra cursiva son pensamientos_, (Comentarios entre paréntesis son de la autora), - las frases entre guiones expresan situaciones de los personajes o su entorno –

* * *

**_Dark Mokona_**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Que bueno que te gustaron mis historias. La historia de "la vida sigue" fue la primera que escribí. No quería que Sakura muriera, pero era la única forma de que las otras dos parejas pudieran estar juntas -. En cuanto a esta, verás que también tendrá unfinal feliz. Me encantan estos chicos. 

**_ Ami No Gemini:_** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que esta capítulo también te guste, no está muy largo, pero digamos que es el preludio para que Hyoga "abra los ojos" a lo que siente. Ya verás que estas dos "avecillas" tiene mucho que darse. jajaja.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Se dio un baño, se cambió la ropa que tenía puesta para el viaje y mientras desempacaba Hyoga no podía alejar de su mente el calor tan agradable del abrazo que hacía apenas un minuto le había dado Ikki.

Que sensación tan extraña. No pensé que Ikki fuera capaz de expresar tanta ternura en un solo abrazo. Dioses¿porque me puse tan nervio? Fue solo un abrazo, entre amigos... pero me miraba de una forma...además su boca... ¡Pero que estoy pensando? Creo que no es bueno que me sienta tan solo jajaja.

Escucho que Ikki le llamaba.

¿OYE PATO, PIENSAS BAJAR O NO?

YA VOY. Pero que desesperado.

Pensé que te habías quedado dormido o algo. Ya hasta terminé de hacer la comida.

¿Hiciste de comer?

Si, pero no te acostumbres. Lo hice por ser una ocasión especial.

¿Especial?

Mira pato, no te hagas el tonto.

No, es que de verdad no entiendo.

¿Será tonto de verdad? Lo hice para agradecerte que hayas pensado y mi y cancelado tu fin de semana.

Ahhhh

Mejor termina de poner la mesa.

Esta bien¿Qué preparaste?

Veamos, tenemos spaghetti a la carbonara, filete a la bolognesa y de postre, ese que se hace con helado de vainilla y chocolate, el que lleva crema y nueces.

SPUMONI?

Ese, es tu favorito¿no?

Pero Ikki, no sabía que cocinaras comida italiana. Es mi favorita. (bueno, en realidad no sé si es la favorita de Hyoga, pero es la de una servidora, jajaja)

Lo sé pato, y no te sorprendas, en realidad hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.

Es cierto – dijo Hyoga avergonzado – creo que nunca me he acercado mucho a ti ¿no es cierto?

No te preocupes, ahora tenemos un buen tiempo para conocernos mejor. _Como deseo que me conozcas intimamente Hyoga_. Vamos a comer ¿si?. Desde esta mañana que no probamos bocado y ya casi son las cuatro.

Pasaron una velada muy agradable, charlando como viejos amigos, contando anécdotas de sus infancias. Recuerdos dolorosos algunos, muy pocos felices en el caso de Ikki. En esas pocas horas llegaron a conocerse como no lo habían hecho durante los años que batallaron juntos. Al darse cuenta ya pasaban de las 12:00, así que decidieron ir a descansar.

Hasta mañana pato, que descanses bien.

Buenas noches

Hyoga le dedico a Ikki una bella sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras se desnudaba pensaba que tendría que pagarle a Ikki de alguna manera la cena y la charla tan deliciosas que habían tenido.

Después de todo no es un gruñón amargado, creo que se siente tan solo como yo, y lo que necesita es un poco de cariño. Quisiera pasar un poco mas de tiempo a solas con él, me siento tan a gusto en su compañía. Es una sensación muy extraña, algo que no siento con nadie más. Además nunca me había fijado en lo atractivo que es...demonios¿qué pensamientos son estos? Si me escuchara seguro me mata jajaja. Definitivamente quiero hacer algo por él. Pero pasado mañana regresa Shiriu de su viaje a los cinco picos.. Ja, todavía no puedo creer que Ikki sea tan buen cocinero... ¿algún día dejará de llamarme pato? – y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto Ikki se había desnudado conservando únicamente sus boxers y estaba recostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados en su nuca y los ojos cerrados. También pensaba en su compañero pero de manera diferente.

Hyoga, era el último que esperaba que se preocupara por mí. Siempre pensé que no le agradaba demasiado, en cambio yo...¿cómo es posible que me sienta tan atraído por él? Creo que debo aprovechar estos días para acercarme y ver que pasa, después de todo, canceló su viaje para estar conmigo...conmigo, no puedo creerlo. ¿Será que también él siente algo por mí?... si pudiera decirle lo que siento...pero¿y si me rechazara?...No, tengo que hacerlo, tal vez no vuelva a tener la oportunidad...pasado mañana regresa esa molesta lagartija. Tiene que ser mañana.

Mientras pensaba, no pudo evitar tener una erección, y mecánicamente bajó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarse por dentro de su ropa interior. Mientras imaginaba los ojos, el cabello, la boca tan sensual y el maravilloso cuerpo de su amigo, Ikki aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias hasta que llegó al clímax.

Pato tonto, mira lo que me provocas hacer – se levantó y fue a darse una rápida ducha y sin volver a vestirse se acostó y se durmió pensando en el día tan importante que le esperaba.

El sábado Hyoga se levanto muy temprano y preparó un delicioso desayuno. Lo acomodó en una charola y lo subió al cuarto de Ikki. Lo llamo, pero como no recibió respuesta, empujó la puerta y entro, y casi deja caer la charola al ver que su amigo dormía desnudo. Nunca pensó que el verlo así lo afectaría tanto. Quería salir de la habitación, pero no podía apartar la vista del magnifico cuerpo del Fénix. Dejó la charola en una mesita, y se acerco a la cama. Unos mechones de cabello cubrían el rostro de Ikki, y los apartó suavemente para poder mirarlo mejor.

No cabe duda de que es muy atractivo, su boca entre abierta me está invitando a probarla...¿pero que estoy pensando?. Es una locura - sin embargo, poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios y los de Ikki se acortaba peligrosamente.

En ese momento Ikki abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver la cara de Hyoga tan cerca de la suya. El cisne se apartó rápidamente y le dio la espalda. Estaba muy asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo y su rostro estaba encendido.

¡Que sucede pato¿¡Que haces aquí?

No... no es nada...lo siento...es que yo... te traje el desayuno.

Ikki miró hacia la mesa y vio la charola. Se sintió muy conmovido por el gesto de su amigo. Se levantó y se colocó una bata. Se asomó a ver que tenía la charola.

Eres un pato tonto, me asustaste y estuve a punto de golpearte. Pero muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado. Yo... podría haber bajado.

Es que quería agradecerte por la cena de ayer.

Bah, no fue nada. Dime patito ¿ya desayunaste?

En realidad no

Entonces siéntate, desayunemos juntos y después que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Si, me agrada la idea. _Me encanta la idea de pasar mas tiempo contigo Ikki, no sé si es correcto, pero solo deseo estar a tu lado...  
_

Ccontinuará..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia es mío, pertenecen a Saint Seiya.

Nota: _Las frases con letra cursiva son pensamientos_, (Comentarios entre paréntesis son de la autora), - las frases entre guiones expresan situaciones de los personajes o su entorno –

* * *

_Mis queridas **Amy no gemini y Alba-Chan**, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Que bueno que les está gustando. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Estuvieron todo el día en la calle, mirando aparadores, comprando algunas cosas. En verdad lo pasaban muy bien juntos ¿por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Cuando tuvieron hambre entraron a un pequeño restaurante de comida china.

No sé como tienes tanta energía para caminar y caminar. Yo estoy exhausto.

Jajaja, esto no fue nada, cuando Shun viene conmigo, entonces si que es una odisea. A él le encanta entrar en todas las tiendas, probarse toda la ropa que encuentra, y nunca se cansa.

Eres un buen hermano ¿Lo extrañas?

No, no lo soy, es solo que Shun y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y tenemos que cuidarnos. Y sí, lo extraño, pero tu compañía me a ayudado mucho a no pensar en él.

Sin saber porque Hyoga se sonrojó y prefirió cambiar de conversación.

Pues el fin de semana casi se acaba. Mañana regresa Shiriu.

¡Esa lagartija! Es un buen chico, pero demasiado serio. No sabe disfrutar de la vida.

No lo creo, pienso que a su modo él es feliz.

Tal vez, pero no hablemos de él. Tengo algo que proponerte.

¿Qué podrá ser?

Te lo diré cuando regresemos a la mansión.

Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. Necesito un verdadero descanso.

Bueno, ya estamos en casa ¿qué querías proponerme Ikki?

Como nos hemos hecho verdaderos amigos – dijo de un modo muy sexy – quería proponerte que hiciéramos ¡UNA FIESTA!

¿Cómo que una fiesta?

Sí, entre los dos. Podemos sacar algunas botellas de vino, preparar algunos bocadillos, poner música y...

Pero no creo que sea correcto

¿Por qué? Vamos a beber en casa, así que no hay problema de tener algún accidente o sufrir algún percance, y si llegaras a sentirte mal, pues yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. – y le ofreció a Hyoga su sonrisa más inocente –

Esta bien, pero recuerda que yo no acostumbro a beber.

No te preocupes – y diciendo esto se dirigió al bar y trajo algunas botellas de tequila, brandy y ron. Sirvió dos caballitos de tequila – Brindemos por la amistad, _ y por ti, que me hiciste muy feliz con tu regreso_

Por la amistad.

Un par de horas y varias botellas después...

Ikki, no me siento muy bien

¿Estas mareado?

Si, necesito ir al baño, creo que voy a vomitar, pero no puedo mantenerme en pie ¿podrías ayudarme?

Ikki tomó a Hyoga por la cintura, pero sus piernas no lo sostenían, entonces lo levanto y subió las escaleras con él en brazos.

Bueno pato ya estamos en el baño, has lo que tengas que hacer

Pero no puedo si me miras

Entonces no te miro. Te espero afuera.

Gracias.

Ikki se quedo afuera pero no cerró la puerta pues estaba preocupado por Hyoga. De pronto escucho un fuete ruido, entró corriendo y vio a Hyoga en el piso.

Hyoga ¿te encuentras bien?

Creo que sí. Resbalé.

Eres un pato tonto, mira como has quedado todo manchado. Será mejor que te des una ducha y te recuestes. MMMM, ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie. Será mejor que te ayude.

Con mucha ternura le quitó a Hyoga la ropa sucia para meterlo a la ducha, pero al darse cuenta de que iba a ser difícil, decidió desvestirse también para meterse con él y poder sostenerlo.

Necesito que me ayudes pato, no puedo sostenerte y bañarte al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento Ikki es que estoy muy mareado

Mira, sostente de mi cuello mientras te enjabono, pero hazlo fuerte, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo.

Hyoga se abrazó del cuello del Fénix y recargo su cabeza en el fuerte y bien formado pecho de su amigo. Sentía como Ikki deslizaba la esponja enjabonando todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco el mareo que sentía por el alcohol iba desapareciendo, y en su lugar sentía otra clase de mareo. Algo que no había sentido antes. Mientras tanto, Ikki había soltado la esponja y sus manos recorrían su espalda, bajando hasta las nalgas que eran redondas y firmes, después subiendo nuevamente. Era una sensación exquisita. Su cuerpo respondía a las ¿involuntarias? caricias de su compañero de batallas.

¿Estas mejor pato? – apenas podía hablar sin delatar la creciente excitación que sentía – Ya casi termino. _Por Atena que cuerpo tan maravilloso tiene este pato. Dioses, no voy a poder resistir y voy a hacer una locura._

Si - dijo Hyoga tímidamente, no podía evitar avergonzarse de la erección que tenía, y haber notado que Ikki estaba igual que él –

Entonces voltéate para jabonarte por el otro lado.

Hyoga le dio la espalda al Fénix, quien empezó a jabonar su pecho con una mano, mientras con la otra "lo sostenía" por la cintura. Sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban uno contra el otro. Fénix empezó a bajar su mano lentamente hasta llegar al sexo del cisne. Con cuidado lo tomo con su mano enjabonada y empezó a frotarlo. Hyoga cerró los ojos para disfrutar el inmenso placer que Ikki le daba. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tímidamente empezó a acariciar con sus manos los fuertes brazos de su amigo. Entonces el santo mayor soltó la cintura del cisne. Ahora sabía que no se caería.

Mientras con una mano acariciaba el miembro de su compañero, con la otra acariciaba su pecho, pellizcando ligeramente sus tetillas y suavemente comenzó a besar su cuello. El cuerpo del cisne comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, hacia delante y atrás. Podía sentir la erección del Fénix entre sus nalgas, y eso lo exitaba aún más.

Ikki...

No hables pato – le dijo Ikki susurrando en su oído, lo tomo de la barbilla sin dejar de masajear su sexo, le volteo la cara y lo besó tiernamente.–

En un momento Hyoga terminó en la mano de Ikki quien para entonces, ayudado por el agua que caía, comenzó a introducir un dedo en el cuerpo de Hyoga. Este gimió un poco, pero Fénix lo besó nuevamente. Entonces introdujo otro dedo y luego otro, y al sentir que su compañero ya estaba listo, lo penetró suavemente. Poco a poco empezó a moverse más rápido. Hyoga jadeaba al igual que él. Estaba sintiendo un placer que nunca había conocido, ya que mientras era penetrado, Ikki masajeaba su sexo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía. Después de un momento, ambos jóvenes tuvieron su orgasmo y Hyoga sintió que nuevamente sus piernas no lo sostenían. Se deslizó suavemente hasta el piso y ya no supo más de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia es mío, pertenecen a Saint Seiya.

Nota: _Las frases con letra cursiva son pensamientos_

(Comentarios entre paréntesis son de la autora)

las frases entre guiones expresan situaciones de los personajes o su entorno –

() Notas explicativas al final de la historia

* * *

**Amy no gemini: **Ups ¿ así de predecible soy? . Espero que de todas formas te guste el final - . Muchas gracias por haberme leído.

* * *

Capítulo 4. (Final)

Horas después despertó en su cama, estaba desnudo y tenía un poco de frió. Ya había anochecido. Se sentó y volteó a mirar el reloj, eran las 3:00 a.m. Entonces lo vio. Ikki estaba sentado en un sillón a un lado de su cama. ¿Lo estaba cuidando?

Hyoga se levantó y se acerco a Ikki. Trató de cubrirlo con una manta sin despertarlo, pues también estaba desnudo, pero entonces abrió los ojos.

Hola¿cómo te encuentras?

Hyoga agradeció la oscuridad del cuarto que ocultaba su turbación.

Estoy bien Ikki, muchas gracias por ...cuidarme... Oye Ikki...

Dime pato

Lo que sucedió en el baño...yo...

No me digas nada, lo siento mucho. Mira, yo no quería aprovecharme, fue el momento...es...

No lo sientas...

¿Cómo dices?

Dije que no lo sientas Ikki - Hyoga se sentó en el regazo de Ikki y lo beso tiernamente – fue maravilloso.

¿De verdad?

¿Sabes? Es algo muy extraño. Nuestra amistad siempre fue diferente, tu carácter es, digamos difícil, pero dentro de mí sabía que eras diferente, y en estos días que pasamos juntos me dí cuenta de que tenía razón. Eres alguien especial. Me da un poco de miedo no saber qué puede pasar. Si esto tiene algún futuro o no, pero ¿sabes que? Quiero arriesgarme

Hyoga, yo...yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, buscaba la manera de decírtelo pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

Bueno, tu forma de decírmelo fue poco convencional, dijo pícaramente Hyoga

En realidad no lo había planeado así, pero salió bien ¿verdad?

Hyoga besó nuevamente a Ikki, quien respondió a este beso primero con ternura y luego apasionadamente. Por un momento se separó de su ahora amante y lo miro a los ojos.

Te quiero patito

Y yo a ti - le besó la punta de la nariz -Debes estar cansado por haberte dormido en el sillón. ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama?

Sin más, Ikki cargó a Hyoga y suavemente lo depositó en la cama. Mientras lo besaba acariciaba su deseado cuerpo. Su boca empezó a reconocer el cuerpo de su amado: su cuello, su bien formado pecho. Beso tiernamente cada una de sus tetillas y después fue bajando lentamente. Se entretuvo un rato en su ombligo, pero después concentró toda su atención en el viril miembro que ya demostraba lo excitado que se encontraba Hyoga.

Ikki...

Mj.

Ikki

¿Qué sucede?

Quiero que los hagamos juntos

Ágilmente, Ikki se colocó encima de Hyoga en forma invertida, de manera que su amante pudiera prodigarle el mismo placer que él le estaba dando. Después de algunos minutos, los dos santos terminaron cada uno en la boca de su amante. Ikki se dio la vuelta y se recostó junto a Hyoga.

Ya había amanecido. Ikki sintió unas tibias manos acariciando su cuerpo pero no quería abrir los ojos todavía. Podía sentir las manos de su pato recorriendo su cuerpo tímidamente. De pronto las caricias se detuvieron. Iba a protestar cuando sintió la boca de Hyoga besando y mordisqueando su cuello. Sintió como si una descarga recorriera su cuerpo. La tibia lengua de Hyoga fue bajando poco a poco. Fénix abrió los ojos y con sus poderosos brazos tomo a Hyoga y lo coloco debajo de él.

¿Sabes una cosa? No eres tan frió como aparentas.

Por respuesta, Hyoga inundó la boca de fénix con su lengua . El cuerpo de Ikki respondió de inmediato al reto de su amado. Sus manos buscaron ansiosamente la delicada entrada de Hyoga, quien al sentir un dedo intruso en su interior jadeó suavemente. Poco a poco Ikki fue preparando el ansiado camino por donde Hyoga lo recibiría para llevarlo a la muerte y de vuelta a la vida.

Los dos caballeros jadeaban sudorosos, pues sus manos y bocas no descansaban.

Te amo... fue lo único que dijo antes de penetrar a su pequeño cisne. Las piernas de Hyoga se abrazaban a la cintura de Ikki quien lo embestía gentilmente, disfrutando de la bella imagen que se le presentaba. Hyoga con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados, era la perfecta imagen de un dios, más bello aún que Balder ().

Poco a poco la intensidad de las embestidas se fue incrementando, pero a pesar de su excitación, no era envidioso, así que también acariciaba el miembro de Hyoga, masajeando suavemente y después más rápido de acuerdo a los jadeos de su compañero.

Hyoga no había sentido un placer semejante y en poco tiempo llego al orgasmo, sintiendo casi en seguida como Ikki lo inundaba de un tibio líquido.

Después de eso, los amantes permanecieron abrazados durante un rato. De pronto Hyoga se sentó en la cama muy preocupado

Ikki, Shiriu está a punto de volver. ¿cómo se lo vamos a explicar a los demás?

No hay nada que explicar pequeño. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos

¿Ni siquiera Shun?

No, ni siquiera él

De todas formas me siento un poco inquieto. Shun y yo llevamos una buena amistad y no me gustaría que esto le causara un disgusto.

Ikki se sentó y miró directamente a los azules y bellos ojos de Hyoga.

"Esto" como tu le dices, es lo más importante que me ha sucedido, Mi hermano y todos los demás tienen que comprenderlo así, y si no les gusta o les ofende, pues lo siento. No voy a dejar que NADIE me juzgue o trate de quitarme esta felicidad. A menos claro que tu no sientas lo mismo.

Lo siento, no quise expresarlo de esa manera.

Ven acá. Deja de preocuparte ¿si, Ya lo enfrentaremos cuando llegue el momento, y lo haremos juntos. ¿Acaso no me quieres?

Claro que si

Entonces, ya no digas tonterías y duérmete.

Hyoga sonrió, se acomodó en los brazos de Ikki y con una enorme sonrisa se quedó dormido. Ya nunca se volvería a sentir solo.

FIN.

() Es hijo de Odín y de Frigg, es el favorito de toda la naturaleza y de todos los dioses. Es tan bello y tan resplandeciente en sus formas y sus rasgos, que rayos de luz parecen brotar de él. Balder es el más sabio y el más elocuente de los dioses escandinavos y, sin embargo, su juicio es tal que no puede jamás ser cambiado. Habita en la morada celeste llamada Breidablik (el vasto esplendor), donde no puede entrar nada sucio.


End file.
